Starting a New Life
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: After the big war, which Tonks and Lupin survive, they must make a new home, and a new life.
1. A New House

Tonks woke up to the sound of rain pounding on the window. Getting dressed, she changed her hair to shoulder-length caramel colored hair with golden highlights. Smiling with satisfactory, she walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Remus was talking to Molly.

"Sorry for staying here, Molly."

"Oh no, It's fine! I'm happy to house you two."

"I've been trying to find a house for Dora, Teddy, and me."

"I know it's hard, especially with the war just ending. The war took a tool on all of us."

"Thank you, Molly."

Molly nodded and saw Tonks. She offered her breakfast, but Tonks declined, just taking a cup of coffee and sitting next to Remus. She took a sip and turned to him.

"Anything happen?"

"Well, last night Andromeda returned Teddy."

"Finally! I know she was waiting for us to completely heal, but 2 months!"

"We got to visit Teddy every day, Dora."

"So, where is he now?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny took him out for fresh air."

"In the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when they left."

Just then, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in the kitchen, all soaking wet. In Ginny's arms was a wet Teddy with grassy green hair. "He liked outside," Ginny said as Tonks took him and wrapped him up in a powder blue towel. Teddy smiled and gurgled. Tonks laughed as Teddy's hair changed to the color of the towel. She went upstairs to change Teddy's clothes. When she was about to go downstairs, Remus grabbed Teddy. Tonks frowned.

"I'm not that clumsy."

Remus smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got us a house."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's on top of a hill, and abandoned. There is a little village a mile away, and the view is incredible. "

"When can we move there?"

"Today."

Tonks surveyed their new house. There was a small basement, and no attic. Two other floors. A hallway connected the front door to the spiral staircase. Three doors were on the right, three on the left. The first room on the left was a kitchen, the second was a living room, and the third was going to be used as Remus's personal workspace. The first room on the left was a dining room, the second was a bathroom, and the third was another workspace, this one was going to be public. Up the stairs, there were many bedrooms and another bathroom. Tonks smiled at a large bed in one of the bedrooms. It was going to be there bed. They decided to use a bedroom as a nursery for Teddy. Along the back of the house, on both the floors, were huge windows.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I love this house."

"Good."

"I love you, also."

"I love you too."


	2. A New Addition

Tonks woke up in her new house. She got up and yawned about as well as she could with a pregnant belly. She was 6 months pregnant with Teddy's younger sibling. Walking downstairs, Remus and Teddy were eating breakfast. "Morning, my boys. What are we up to today?" Remus finished his breakfast and began to clean up. "We were invited to a reunion at the Weasley's. Everyone would be there." Tonks groaned. She liked the reunions, especially this one. It was the 2 year mark of the end of the Second Wizarding War. Except for that she was pregnant and fat. Fleur was pregnant also, 9 months. Her baby was due any day. The Weasley's always talked about how those two would go to Hogwarts together.

Tonks, Remus, and Teddy apparated to the burrow, where the full day reunion would happen. There was Fleur, looking beautiful. How she managed to be both a model and pregnant, Tonks had no idea. They all greeted each other. Tonks went over to hang out with Hermione and Ginny, who had finished their last year at Hogwarts a year ago. Everyone congratulated Ron and Harry for becoming outstanding Aurors. Tonks sighed. She wished she was an Auror again. But, when you have an unborn baby and a 1 ½ year old, jobs were put on halt. But they managed to get by.

Teddy had fun playing around the vast gardens. Harry would check on him, and grin down at his young godson. Teddy's hair was a Weasley red today. Tonks grinned at Remus. "I love Molly's cooking! It's so good!" Just then, Fleur gasped. Bill ran over to her. "She's having her baby!" All the girls were herded inside to help out Fleur, with the exception of Bill.

Remus smiled when Tonks left the house. "It's a madhouse in there." She said. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, right! It's a little girl named Victoire." Everyone aahed, and started talking. Tonks looked at her stomach. "I wonder if Victoire will be friends with my child." She looked up at Remus. Remus smiled. "I'm sure they will."

A couple of months later, Tonks frowned in the August heat. "Remus!" she called out. He appeared, holding a sleeping Teddy. "Yes, Love?" "It's happening." A little bit later, Tonks smiled down at her daughter. "Andromeda Nymphadora Lupin." She declared. Remus grinned. "If she's anything like her mother, she'll hate her name." Tonks playfully glared at Remus. "Okay then, we'll call her Andie." Teddy looked at his baby sister. Tonks smiled at him."Teddy, meet your baby sister."


	3. A New Nickname

It had been a late night. Tonks was almost completely asleep, when Remus appeared out on the hill. He was grinning broadly. Andie was 2 and Teddy was 4, and Tonks was pregnant again. Remus entered the house and kissed Tonks on the cheek. "I got the job!" "Really? That's amaz-" Tonks yawned, "-ing!" Remus nodded. "Starting in the fall, I'm going to be the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Tonks smiled, but was slowly falling asleep. Remus laid her in their bed and went to check on Andie and Teddy. Andie was doing well in her transformations, since she was a werewolf. Teddy was sound asleep.

Tonks frowned. They were supposed to be having a picnic, but the weather disagreed. "Of all days to have a storm!" Remus smiled. "Relax, Dora. We'll just eat at a muggle restaurant." Tonks blushed, embarrassed. 20 minutes later, Tonks found herself sitting in the middle of Andie and Teddy, and across from Remus. She felt her baby move and kick. Andie and Teddy were in the middle of a kicking war when they started on their lunch. Tonks drank some of her water, and managed a burp. Remus gave her a look. She opened her mouth to reply, when Teddy drank some milk and burped as well. Andie smiled and did the same exact thing with her milk. Tonks burst out laughing, which Teddy and Andie joined in. Remus just took a long drink of his ice tea, and said nothing. When he was done, he opened his mouth . . . and let out a burp. Tonks started laughing again. "Bravo Remus!" Teddy and Andie started clapping. Remus took a bow, and continued to eat his meal.

Tonks had a headache. She realized she was in her bed. The last thing she remembered was being in the kitchen. Remus entered the room. "You fainted." _No duh_ thought Tonks. Remus moved closer. "Here she is." Tonks focused her eyes and saw a baby girl in Remus' hands. She looked at her stomach. Oh, she thought as she put two and two together. "Name?" She asked weakly. "Dora Ginny Lupin." Tonks smiled and held her youngest daughter. "Dora. Do Teddy and Andie know?" "Yeah. They were worried when you fainted."

In a couple of days, Tonks was out and about the house. Dora was doing well. Tonks smiled at the fresh breeze blowing in. She turned and saw Remus behind her. "Hey, what's up?" He was thinking. "Since we now have a Dora, I can't call you Dora anymore. Back to Nymphadora, I guess." "No!" Tonks shouted, which made Dora wake up and cry. Remus sighed. "A little quieter please?" Yet he had that sparkle in his eye, so Tonks knew he was playing mad, and actually amused. "Call me Tonks." "No. I hate that name more than ever." "Why?" "Because you are a Lupin, not a Tonks." He embraced her.

"I hope it's a boy!" said Tonks excitedly. Remus sighed. Another child. Although, another boy would be nice. Dora was 1, Andie was 4, and Teddy was 6. Remus was waiting any day for Teddy to start to do magic. "I get to name this one! Since I was unconscious when you named Dora." said Tonks, playfully glaring at Remus. Remus nodded. His job was going good, and he was actually managing to support their constantly growing family. Andie had recently discovered Tonks' guitar, and would "sing" while she "played" the guitar. It was amusing and cute, and reminded Remus of Tonks.

Tonks screamed with delight this time instead of pain. Remus sighed. "Nymphie, honey?" Tonks stopped screaming. She loved her new nickname, plus her throat was getting sore. "Yes?" "I told you it was a boy 15 minutes ago. Now, the name?" he asked patiently. Tonks nodded. "Okay . . . um." Truthfully, she didn't do any thinking. "John." That was Remus' middle name. "Sirius." Her deceased cousin. "Lupin." That was the simple part. "John Sirius Lupin." Remus nodded and smiled. "John Sirius Lupin." Teddy walked in. "Yay! A brother!" He smiled, and Tonks groaned. A pillow had just levitated off of the bed. Remus chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Looks like you're a wizard. "


	4. A New Happiness

Tonks was busy. Like really busy. So she had sent her 10 year old son, Teddy, and her 8 year old daughter, Andie, out to the market to get some food. Her other daughter, Dora, was only 5. And John was 4. And Tonks was pregnant again. She spent her mornings relaxing and her afternoons chasing after her kids. Remus was away teaching. He sent letters, and always visited, yet Tonks was grateful of some alone time. With her four kids.

Tonks had managed to get John and Dora to eat when Teddy and Andie came back. "I made a friend!" said Andie, excitedly. Tonks grinned. A thing she likes was that all of the Lupins had brown hair. Naturally brown, that is. Teddy liked turquoise hair and if you made Dora blush, her hair turned bubble-gum pink. Andie sprinted through the hall. "I made a new friend! Her name's Ashley. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is my age! And guess what?" Tonks got dinner ready for Teddy and Andie. "What?" "She's a witch, just like me! We're going to Hogwarts together!" Tonks smiled. "That's wonderful. Now, let's eat dinner."

Tonks yawned and scratched her hair, which was a bright green today. Dora and John wanted to sit on her lap, but her stomach was a little too big. So they sat on either side of her. Teddy and Andie played a game that would be under the category of wrestling. After watching the news, Tonks sent them all to bed.

Tonks awoke in pain. She quickly sent a patronus to Molly, Hermione, and Ginny. They arrived, with Arthur who went to check on Teddy, Andie, Dora, and John. He brought in Teddy and Andie. Tonks was smiling, from ear to ear. "Meet your twin baby brothers." Teddy and Andie moved closer. "Romulus James Lupin and Remus Arthur Lupin." stated Tonks. "Like the story," said Hermione. Andy peered closer at the two. "Romy and Remy," she said with a grin. Hermione and Ginny had to get back, but Molly and Arthur stayed. Since Tonks was exhausted, Molly wrote Remus a letter. He wrote back saying he couldn't wait to meet his sons.

Tonks sniffled. Andie rolled her eyes. "Relax Mom. We'll see them at Christmas and Easter." Tonks hugged and kissed Remus goodbye, and then did the same to Teddy. "Teddy! Your first year of Hogwarts! Oh!" Remus smiled. "He's in good hands." Tonks laughed. "I hope so. I just want to be there with him to King's Cross." Remus hugged her. "Next year, you'll be there. I promise." Tonks smiled. "You don't have to promise, I'll be there whether I'm allowed to or not." Teddy said a cheery goodbye to Andie. "Ah, no more annoying sister." "No more annoying brother!" retorted Andie fiercely. Teddy said goodbye to Dora, who cried, to John, who was sad, and to Romy and Remy, who just gurgled.

Teddy sat in his compartment, thinking about Hogwarts. He scratched his head and sighed. Closing his eyes, he imagined walking into the building . . .

. . . Teddy nervously stood there, waiting for his name to be called. Finally, "Lupin, Ted." was called out. Teddy walked over to the stool and sat down. A hat was placed on his head, and started talking. The only word Teddy really heard was when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. A New Era

Andie squeezed her mom's hand. She was a little nervous about Hogwarts. Her annoying 13 year old brother was talking with her dad about trying out for the Quidditch team. Apparently, last year a guy had hit Teddy in the face with a beater's club during tryouts. Andie was the only one who found that funny. Andie's 8 year old sister and 7 year old brother were being babysat by their grandmother. Their grandmother was also babysitting the 3 year old twins.

After hugging her mother good-bye, Andie boarded the train with her brother. Her brother immediately came across a bunch of his friends. "Jake, Austin, Will, Hunter!" Teddy fist bumped them. "I'll be right back, after I take care of my sister." But then, a cheerful 11 year old appeared. "Come on Andie!" Andie smirked at her brother, and followed the girl, Ashley, into a compartment where their other first year friends were, Rebecca, Hannah, Savannah, Emily, Taylor, and Wendy.

Andie and her friends smiled up at Hogwarts. "It's pretty cool," said Rebecca. Ashley and Andie grinned at each other. It was more than cool. It was amazingly wonderfully awesomely magically cool. As the first years gathered in the Great Hall, Andie saw her brother at the Gryffindor table. Then, names were started to get called on. Andie waited patiently until "Lupin, Andromeda." She sat on the stool, and let the hat go on her head. She was pleased when the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Andie sat away from her brother, and watched the rest of the sorting.

With only one person remaining, Ashley, Rebecca, Emily, and Wendy were all at the Gryffindor table with Andie. Hannah, Savannah, and Taylor were all at the Hufflepuff table. Andie watched as "Weasley, Victoire" got sorted into Gryffindor. A very pleased Teddy invited Victoire to sit next to him. Andie leaned down the table and called out to Victoire, "Hey Vicky!" Andie chuckled when Victoire narrowed her eyes. "She hates that nickname," Andie explained to her friends.

All Andie wanted was to sleep. But, she got called in by Madam Pomphrey regarding her condition. "You'll do the same as your father. Go to the Whomping Willow, and onto the Shrieking Shack." Andie nodded. Teddy was there as well. The nurse left them to talk. "Andie, you can't tell your friends about this." "I won't! Besides, Ash already knows." "What? Why does Ashley know? Do you know who her father is?" "Yes. Her father is a dark creature catcher. And Ashley has protected my secret, Ted." "How did she find out?" Andie sighed and told him the story.

It was a dark night, during the full moon. Andie was transformed in her room, yet not completely asleep. She knew who she was though, and she wasn't dangerous. She heard rocks at her window. Ashley wanted to play outside, oblivious of the danger. Andie just ignored her, until the other werewolf appeared a stranger werewolf. The werewolf was black, with streaks of grey. It was very thin and very hungry, and making its way to a 9 year old Ashley. Andie raced downstairs and out the door. Ashley was scared and frightened, and didn't move. Andie growled and raced around Ashley, towards the other werewolf. They fought for a little, but the werewolf eventually got bored. Not before he, Andie knew it was a he, scratched Andie's right arm, right at the elbow. Andie limped away, and collapsed on the hill. Ashley followed her, and sat down next to her. In the morning, Andie found herself on the hill, with a bloody arm, and her best friend right next to her. Ashley ran the mile to her house and back, getting some clothes. Then they traveled to Ashley's house, where Ashley's mother patched Andie up. Although, she didn't believe that Andie tripped and fell on a thorn.

Teddy frowned. Something didn't add up in Andie's story. Why were there werewolves? Especially an old werewolf. And why did it just give up? "Go to bed Andie." Andie frowned, but went to bed. She shared her room with her friends, and Victoire, who was "family" even though they weren't blood related. Andie sighed and fell asleep quickly. The others, except Ashley and Victoire, were wondering why Andie got pulled back by the nurse. Andie just shrugged, and didn't answer, hoping the subject would drop.


	6. A New Law

Tonks nervously read the newspaper. The hot summer air was coming in through the open doors and windows. Andie had loved her first year at Hogwarts. Now, she was 12, with Teddy 14. 9 years old, Dora was already dreaming about Hogwarts as she read a book. Tonks put the newspaper down and picked up her 8 year old son. Remus was bathing the 4 year olds, Remy and Romy.

Later that night, when all of the kids had gone to bed, Tonks went to talk to Remus. He was in his study, writing down some notes for next year. "Did you hear?" Tonks asked, as she sat down. "About the werewolf law? Yeah, I did." Tonks sighed. "This is getting out of hand." "The minister is trying hard to abolish the law, but it's still in." "Kingsley can't override this law." Remus was about to say something, when the door opened. "I couldn't sleep," said Andie. Tonks smiled and put Andie on her lap. They resumed talking about the law, when Andie interjected, "That's Ashley's dad. He made the law." "What?" exclaimed Tonks and Remus. Andie nodded. "He doesn't know about us, though." Tonks pursued her lips. Her werewolf daughter was hanging out in the home of a werewolf killer? This was not good.

Against Tonks's liking, Andie was going to sleep over at Ashley's house the next day. Ashley house was in the woods, like half a mile from Andie's house. Tonks dropped off Andie, and chatted for about a minute with Ashley's mom. Ashley got Andie a present, a silver bracelet.

That night, Andie started to have a fit. She couldn't wake up, yet she was thrashing around, her hand clawing at her wrist. Unsure of what to do, Ashley put two and two together. She ran out of the room and into the basement. The basement was her dad's work area. Ashley hated it, but she finally found what she was looking for. They were silver cutters, and Ashley took them over to Andie. Trying hard not to cut her, Ashley cut the bracelet off and threw it across the room. Andie slowly awoke and calmed down. Sweating, she sat up and looked at her wrist, which was all gross looking and bright red. Ashley put the silver cutters in a drawer, and got a bracelet to put on Andie's wrist, so no one would notice.

The next day at dinner, Teddy frowned at Andie. He took her wrist and pulled back the bracelet. "What's this?" "An accident!" Remus sighed. "I have to go into town tomorrow." Tonks frowned, but said nothing.

Andie was lying on her bed, strumming her guitar she got for her birthday. Her dad knocked on her open door and walked in. "You mad?" "Not at you, at me." said Remus, as he sat down on a chair. Remus withdrew a box and gave it to Andie. Andie opened it and saw a stone necklace. "Thanks." she said unenthusiastically. Remus chuckled. "It's a special stone. It protects a werewolf against silver. Now, if silver got in you, it won't work, but you can touch silver now." Andie grinned and put the necklace on. "So I can't ever take it off?" "Well, take it off when you transform, so you don't break the necklace." Andie smiled and hugged her dad. "Thanks. Where's your stone?" Remus showed her his wedding ring. A stone was set in it, the same one that was on Andie's necklace. "I had a necklace, but your mother wanted it to be on a ring." Remus kissed her head, and left the room. Andie smiled and held her necklace.

Andie didn't scare easily. But when she was surrounded by a bunch of dirty, gross men, she held on to her father tightly. They had to be reported as werewolves. Even though Andie was the only girl there, she wasn't the only kid. There were many boys that were younger than her.

The system was really simple. If you were a werewolf, and you had a home, you would just have to tell them everything about you, so they can keep an eye on you. If you were homeless, like nearly all of the werewolves, they would assign you a room. Andie was glad she wasn't homeless. Looking around her, she saw a familiar face. It was a guy with black hair that was turning gray . . . like the werewolf Andie and Ashley had encountered a couple of years ago. The man said he was Isaac to the officials, and homeless. Andie stepped behind her father when he turned to glare at them. Unless Andie was imagining it, her father held onto her a little more tightly.

If Remus didn't have a werewolf daughter, he would just consider the law an annoying thing that has to be tolerated. Yet, he did have a werewolf daughter, so he absolutely hated the law.

The minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, decided to host a dinner to talk about the law. However, the room was split up into two sections: those who supported it, and those who didn't. Andie went over to sit next to Wendy and Rebecca, who were at her section. "Oh great," muttered Rebecca, pointing over to the other section where Ashley and Emily were sitting.

After the boring dinner, Andie, Wendy, and Rebecca went to talk to Ashley and Emily as the speeches went on. Ashley's and Emily's parents had supported the law, and forced the girls to sit over there. Rebecca just sighed. "Okay, but I'm so not going back there." They looked back inside as a person was talking. "This law is not good." said Wendy. "Why are we trying to do this to people?" Ashley nervously looked around. She bit her lip, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Finally, she jut blurted out, "Cause of the werewolf uprisings!"


	7. A New Rule

Andie was told to lay low, and stay inside. Andie just rolled her eyes, and followed her friend, Ashley, out into the woods. The two 14 year old girls carefully made their way through the forest. Andie's annoying brother Teddy was preparing for his 6th year at Hogwarts. Dora was getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Andie had a problem, though. The werewolf uprisings were shown that the wild werewolves were attacking, all being lead under Fenrir Greyback. Andie hated Greyback, and she wanted to fight. But, she needed information. "Isaac, we know you're here." Isaac walked out. "Evening girls." Both girls glared at him, not forgetting how he attacked them years ago. "So, what's up?" asked Andie, not trying to be casual. Isaac shrugged. "Greyback is trying to get more supporters. He's trying to just bite them, not kill. He's getting mostly boys." "Why?" asked Ashley, but it was Andie who answered. "Girl werewolves are rare, almost as rare as born werewolves. You see, as children, girls are sometimes weaker than boys. Their bodies cannot cope with the transformation, and they die. But there are girls who were strong enough, and they are werewolves." Isaac nodded. "Right you are. Anyway, Greyback considers the Lupins a threat." From the girls shocked faces, Isaac realized they didn't know. "Remus has many many ties with the ministry, and you, Andie, are very powerful since you have Greyback's blood in you, and you're an actual werewolf." "Greyback's blood?" asked Ashley, and Andie answered again. "Greyback bit my dad, and his blood was in my dad's. I'm my dad's daughter, so . . ." Ashley nodded. "That makes sense. So, Isaac, what are you doing?" "I'm running. I don't want to face Greyback." "Coward," muttered Andie as they walked back. "Yeah, well at least we'll be safe in Hogwarts." Ashley said nervously. All of them, including their friends, had little siblings at home.

When Andie came inside, she was immediately attacked by her 6 year old twin brothers. Although not werewolves, they were rough and vicious. Andie went over to take her potion. Her mom was pregnant, and sitting down on a chair. "Hey mom, how's it going?" "Good enough." said Tonks. "And the baby is coming." Tonks started to sweat as Andie helped her upstairs. Bill and Fleur came over to help Tonks. Bill went inside Remus's study, and closed the door as he talked privately with Remus. Teddy went to hang out with Victoire, who was 14. Dominique was 11, Dora's age, while Louis was 10, John's age. Andie rolled her eyes at her brother and went over to Dominique and Dora. Dominique wanted to dress Dora up, and Andie agreed to assist her. They put Dora in a light green dress, with a light green bow in her hair. When they complimented her, her hair turned pink and still looked lovely. They went over to their mother, who was holding a baby girl. "Molly Hermione Lupin." said Tonks brightly. Remus kissed her head. "Great work honey."

The following day, Bill and Fleur watched John, Louis, the twins, and Molly, as Remus and Tonks took Teddy, Victoire, Andie, Dominique, and Dora to the station. They all sat together and cheered Dora and Dominique up. Dora was still really nervous. Teddy, Victoire, and Andie sat down at the Gryffindor table. They all waited until "Lupin, Dora." was called, and then "HUFFLEPUFF!" Dora went over and sat alone at the table. Then "Weasley, Dominique" was called with Dominique being a "HUFFLEPUFF!" Dominique went over to site next to Dora, where they both reassuringly hugged each other. After the feast, Andie went over to Dora. "Don't worry, you have Dominique if you need her, and you'll make a bunch of new friends." Dora shrugged, and Andie hugged her. "Some of my friends are in Hufflepuff, and they'll help you out." Dora nodded, and left with Dominique to go to the Hufflepuff common room. Andie smiled after her younger sister, and went to join her friends.


	8. A New Danger

Andie yawned and closed her eyes in the summer air. Dora's first year had gone by good, and now she 12, with John being 11, Andie being 15, and Teddy being 17. The troublesome twins were 7 with cute little Molly who was 1. "Andie!" her brother yelled out. Andie sighed dramatically. They were babysitting their siblings because their parents were off on another Order of the Phoenix meeting. Andie got up, and walked over to where John was staring out the front door. "What are you looking at?" Andie asked, seeing nothing interesting. "The scary cloud." Muttered John as he pointed up to a cloud . . . that was in the shape of a skull. Andie paled as she recognized what it was. "Teddy!" Teddy walked over and then froze. "Grab your wand and Molly. Hurry!" Dora held her wand close as she stood next to John out in the hall.

Teddy left the TV on, and opened the cellar door. They got everyone inside of it, and closed the door into blackness. Teddy lit his wand (since he was of age now) and helped hide Andie and Molly in one section, and John and Dora in one section. He took the twins into another section, and then turned off the light.

Andie could hear people upstairs. Walking and talking. She could barely make out what was being said. "Are they home?" "The parents aren't. I doubt the kids left with them." "Well, no one is here, so they did! Come on; let's destroy their precious little house." The voices and the footsteps faded away. Suddenly, there were many crashing noises. Dora hugged John closer as the sounds grew louder and louder. Then, it was over. There was only silence, which stretched on and on.

After making sure the coast was clear, they all went back up. "Oh no! What did they do?" exclaimed Andie, looking at the destroyed house. "Let's head outside to evaluate the damage." said Teddy. Outside, they could see the dark mark hanging above the house. _Probably to scare our parents_, thought Andie.

A light rain had started when their parents arrived. They explained what had happened as hugs were exchanged. Remus went over to the house and, with a sweep of his wand, repaired it. The Lupins all tried to act casual, but it was evident that they were being targeted.


	9. A New Fright

Andie impatiently sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to be over. She was starving. She turned and glanced at Ashley. "When will this be over?" Ashley laughed and shrugged. Andie looked and saw Wendy, Rebecca, and Emily all chatting. Looking at the Hufflepuff table, Hannah, Savannah, and Taylor were watching while Dora and Dominique were playing a game with the silverware and plates. Finally "Lupin, John." was called, with "HUFFLEPUFF!" following it. John went over to sit down across from Dora and Dominique. After "Weasley, Louis" sat next to John at the Hufflepuff table, the feast began. Andie and her friends dug into, starving since they had no lunch on the train. Teddy was talking to Jake, Austin, Will, and Hunter about being of age. Victoire was very silent, spending her time gazing dreamily at Teddy.

At class, Andie noticed how there were fewer students. "Where is everybody?" asked Victoire, as she sat down next to Andie. Andie shrugged and leaned across the aisle to ask Ashley and Rebecca. Wendy and Emily were in front of them, and they both turned around. "Apparently the werewolf uprisings have been really bad." said Ashley. Rebecca nodded. "People are going into hiding, to be safe."

October came with winds that sounded like werewolf howls. One night, they were going to dinner when they saw Emily with her suitcases, and Emily's mom talking to the Headmaster. Emily walked over to them. "I'm leaving. My mom wants to go somewhere safe. We have family elsewhere." They all hugged Emily, and watched sadly as Emily left with her mother. Teddy approached them. "Bad days, huh? Austin left sometime in September and Jake just found out the news that his family was found dead." Wendy whimpered, and went inside the Great Hall. Rebecca sighed. "If the werewolves will come, I'll be ready." Ashley managed a weak smile, and followed Andie and Rebecca to their table.

Winter came, and students were getting ready to return home. Wendy and Ashley will be staying, while Andie and Rebecca were going home. They hadn't seen Hannah, Savannah, or Taylor in a while, but they were sure they were safe. "They're avoiding us." whispered Wendy, one night in the common room. Rebecca glared. "Seriously? What's wrong with them?" Rebecca and Andie said their goodbyes, and sat together on the train. Somehow, they both knew they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. They hugged each other goodbye, and then parted with their families.


	10. A New Flight

Andie finished braiding Dora's hair, and went into her father's study, where he had called her, Teddy, and Tonks. She sat down next to Teddy and listened as her father went on and on about the current werewolf situation. "Who knows?" he asked Andie and Teddy, regarding Andie's condition. "My friends all know I'm a werewolf, but they haven't told anybody." "I didn't tell anyone about Andie being a werewolf, why?" "They're publishing a list of all known werewolves, but that's not important right now. There are these groups out to destroy the werewolves. They burn down their houses, and try to kill them. Now, we are being targeted by them, and by the Death Eaters. So, we'll have to leave soon, and I mean soon." Teddy nodded. Remus called in Dora and John. "When we leave, we'll be in two rows of three brooms. The first two will be Teddy and Andie with Molly. Behind Teddy will be Dora and Remy, and behind Andie will be John and Romy. I will go behind Dora, and your mother will go behind John. Clear?" Everyone nodded and said yes.

Andie was brushing her hair when she heard her dad call out. Running downstairs, he told her to get ready. Andie grabbed her coat, wand, and her bag. She raced out with Dora and John, with Teddy right behind her. They got ready, and took off. Andie was ready when the people came. She blocked the spells and managed to knock down several people. Andie cut to the left, and raced down towards some trees. She landed on the ground with John right behind her. Andie turned towards John. "How old were you when you got your hand stuck in the keyhole?" "7, why?" "Making sure you were John." Andie looked around. "Let's stay here for the night and think." Andie fed Molly, and rocked her to sleep. John calmed Romy down, and helped him go to sleep. Andie sighed and waited for John to fall asleep before she did.

The next morning, Andie fed everyone and then flew around. She was about to land in a spot, when she saw a camp. Going closer, she saw it belonged to a 5th year Gryffindor, Shawn. Andie went over to talk to Shawn. Shawn was a nice guy, who helped everyone he could. He let Andie and her siblings stay with him and his family for the night.

Andie said goodbye to Shawn and kept going. She smiled when she saw Rebecca's family traveling, and rushed down to meet them. "Hey, on the run too?" asked Rebecca, smiling. Andie nodded. Rebecca yawned. "Question first: Where did we first meet?" "Diagon Alley at Gringotts. What was the look on your face when you saw me and my family?" "Disgust. But not anymore." Rebecca looked at where her parents were supervising Rebecca's two younger sisters. "We would have been back at Hogwarts by now." Andie frowned. She hadn't thought of that, but Rebecca was right.

They stayed with Rebecca's family, traveling along with them. One cold, chilly day, Andie looked up at the sky and saw Teddy approaching with Dora and Remy. Teddy smiled briefly when he saw her. "What's my girlfriend's name?" Andie rolled her eyes. "You don't have a girlfriend, Teddy, and you never will." Teddy chuckled. That was Andie. "What color is my fur?" asked Andie, smirking. Teddy grinned. "Mud colored." Technically it was brown, but Teddy always called it mud and would tell Andie to take a shower. "I already checked Dora." "Same with John." Teddy nodded hi to Rebecca. "Have you seen Mom and Dad?" "No, I had to leave the formation like right away. Where are they?" "I don't know. There was all of this smoke. You were already diving down towards the ground, and I had no choice but to shoot upwards. Mom and Dad went right in it." Andie bit her lip. "Oh, I hope they're okay." "Yeah, well we have enough problems to worry about right now. They're Order of the Phoenix members, they can take care of themselves."


	11. A New Surprise

The last thing Tonks remembered was flying into a black cloud. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. She was in a bedroom. Walking over to the door, Tonks noticed it was unlocked. Before she went down though, she walked over to the mirror and changed her hair to a bright red color, and her eyes to amber. Smiling at her appearance, Tonks carefully made her way downstairs. "Tonks, you're up." said a voice. Tonks looked in disbelief as she saw Draco Malfoy make his way over to her. "How's my cousin doing?" he asked, a little nervous. Tonks crossed her arms. "What happened? And where's Remus?" "You were fighting and got stunned. You were falling, when my parents saved you and brought you here. Mother felt a little bad about shunning Andromeda and her family, plus we're against werewolves too, and we're good now." Draco explained. "As for Remus, I don't know where he is. My wife, Astoria, is taking my son, Scorpius, out for the day. They'll be back soon. We haven't told Scorpius about you yet, so we're saying you're a cousin of mine." "Well, I am." "I know, I mean can you make yourself seem like a Malfoy?" Tonks rolled her eyes and made her hair long, straight and pale blonde. Her skin turned paler, and her eyes turned blue. "Happy?" Draco sighed. "Yes, thank you." Tonks got a tour of the house, and then she was allowed to do whatever. Tonks was happy to have her wand back, but she couldn't endanger any of her children by sending those messages. And she knew Remus would want her to be in the safest place possible. So, she decided to stay at the Malfoys until she got some other information.

Andie and Rebecca both agreed on their plan. The plan that involved sneaking away and helping to gather all of the good werewolves together. The tricky part was telling Teddy and then leaving. One night, when everyone was asleep, they walked over to Teddy and told him. He just nodded. "We're going back to Mom." "You know where she is?" said Andie, ecstatic. Teddy nodded again. "I heard some people saying that the Malfoys have a cousin now, named Nymphadora, and that she looked like them." Teddy managed a small smile. Andie and Rebecca said goodbye, and hopped on their brooms. They kept traveling, until they saw Shawn. "Let's recruit him." said Andie. Rebecca hesitated, but agreed. So, now it was Andie, Rebecca, and Shawn flying through the air to where the werewolves were.

Teddy and his siblings, except for Andie, got to the Malfoy's place okay. Their mother was so happy to see them. Teddy took a walk with her, to tell her the news about Andie. Tonks frowned. "I hope she's okay. And I hope her plan works." Teddy nodded grimly and looked at the paper. There was a list of werewolves that were in prison. Teddy's heart stopped as he read a name. "Mom. I found where Dad is."


	12. A New Plan

Tonks sighed and walked over to her big surprise. She gasped in shock. The Weasleys and Potters had rebuilt her house. "Thank you guys so much!" Tonks hugged Hermione and Ginny. "You guys are getting too big for hugs." She said ruefully. "I must be getting old." Ginny shook her head. "You're not old at all!" Tonks grinned and shifted back to her normal appearance of a pale heart shaped face with mousy brown hair. The roots of her hair were starting to turn grey. She smiled and changed her hair to a straight milk chocolate color with uneven bangs, and hazel eyes. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had said that a petition could possible free one or two werewolves. Hermione had immediately gotten a petition, and made everyone in her family sign it. Teddy had gotten his friends, and Andie's friends to sign the petition also.

Finally, there were enough people on the petition to help get Remus out of prison. Hermione felt bad that they couldn't help every werewolf, but she was happy that they at least got Remus. Tonks hugged Remus so hard when he came back, that he fell down. "Oops, sorry." She said, as she helped Remus into the house. Remus was very weak, and had to sit down. His children surrounded him, and helped out. Tonks sighed and sat down across from him. "Hear about Andie?" "Yes." "Worried?" "Of course. But I know she'll succeed. There are good werewolves out there, and Andie and Rebecca can find them."

Rebecca thought it would be cool hanging out with Andie. Except for that once a month thing where she had to chain and guard Andie to make sure nothing bad happened. Good thing Shawn had some spare handcuffs and chains. Rebecca and Shawn both knew that once they found the werewolves, it was up to Andie. They could take Andie in werewolf form, but dozens of werewolves? Not really, and they didn't want to test that.

They found the werewolves, on the side of a mountain. Rebecca and Shawn camped on the other side of the mountain. One night, Andie came over. "We got people, now come on!" Rebecca and Shawn followed Andie over to a group of people. Rebecca saw Isaac, a girl with half of her hair shaved off, and a little 7 year old boy. Andie introduced Isaac to Shawn, and then the girl and the boy. The other werewolves just stood there, not talking. The girl, who's named was Ally, was very hard and looked really mean. The cute little boy was called Hansel, which was an odd name. Rebecca and Shawn talked with those three, who were the leaders of the group. Listening, they noticed a pattern. Greyback would go from group to group, trying to recruit, and usually killing werewolves. And Greyback would be coming back to this group again in two weeks.


	13. A New Fight

Tonks closed her eyes, not wanting to see the beautiful flowers that had erupted all over the hills. Andie was still away, and her mother, Andromeda, was babysitting the younger children. Teddy, Dora, and John were coming back soon for the Easter holidays. All Tonks wanted was to have all of her family together. She sighed, and hurried over to the hill that was outside the magical boundaries of their house. Remus was working with the Order of the Phoenix, and Tonks was told to go back to work as a part-time Auror. "Emphases on part-time," she said as she apparated to the Ministry.

Andie walked over to the group, and sat down with Rebecca and Shawn. "He's coming tonight, everybody ready?" asked Andie. The group nodded. Rebecca smiled and looked down at her wand, not caring that she was about to perform underage magic outside of Hogwarts. The threesome smiled and all stood up, ready to fight.

They heard the first werewolves come before the saw them. Preparing themselves, they got ready to fight. Bursting out, they started fighting. Andie's small group was doing well at defending themselves. Ally was an excellent fighter, if a little bit scary. Isaac was doing a good job at fighting them off as well. Andie, Rebecca, and Shawn had an advantage since they could use magic. Shawn saw Hansel hiding, because Hansel couldn't fight. The little boy had only one leg, and couldn't balance on it by himself. The fight was going well, until Andie saw Greyback. Frowning, she ran over to fight with him. She then flew back, attacked by him. Andie ducked his punch, which slammed into the stone. Out of the corner of her eye, Andie could see Ally falling, and Rebecca killing the werewolf that had done that. Andie ran off, and casted some stunning spells at Greyback, but he just dodged them. Andie panicked when she reached a dead end. Greyback went to slash her face, but she turned her head, and he slashed the side of her head. Andie kicked Greyback in the stomach, and put a hand on her head. Putting her hand in front her of her face, she saw blood on it. She saw two hands grab Greyback;s neck and squeeze. Greyback moved and tried to get Shawn off of his back. He finally flung Shawn on the ground hard. Then Andie heard a cry. Greyback turned and froze in fear as members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared. He fled, and Andie blacked out.

"Andie, wake up!" said Rebecca. Andie opened her eyes. "I saw people . . ." "They'll come back soon. Should we leave now or let them find us?" "Leave now." Andie was as surprised at her own decision as Rebecca was. "Okay, no one has a really serious injury. I managed to heal your cut, and Ally was fine after she rested for a little bit." Andie nodded and Rebecca helped her up. "C'mon, let's get out of here," said Shawn who was not wounded, and was making an eye patch for one of the people. Andie nodded and led the group around to the other side of the mountain to where the cave was that Rebecca and Shawn had stayed in. "Let's rest here."

In the morning, Andie, Rebecca, and Shawn were watching the sunrise. "We'll go home." said Shawn. "Peacefully. And then we'll regroup and find Greyback." "Or-" cut in Rebecca, "-we tell the Order and they find him." Andie shrugged. "Let's just see when we get home."ogHH


	14. A New Life

Tonks hugged Andie close to her. "Never do that again." Andie nodded. They had returned back during the Easter holiday, and Andie, Rebecca, and Shawn were all sent home. The good werewolves had received sanctuary, and were in good hands. And professionals were hunting down Greyback.

Andie was being sent all of the material she missed at school, so she could get caught up in time for next year. The summer came, and Andie spent every day with her friends, looking at the newspapers and talking about Greyback. Ashley was mad that Andie and Rebecca didn't take her with them. Still, all of the girls remained close friends.

The news came in the middle of July.

**Greyback Caught**

_Earlier this month, the team of experienced Aurors traveled across the mountains in hopes of finding the dangerous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Aurors Potter and Weasley lead the team. Potter says "We never gave up. Greyback was dangerous, and we couldn't give up. We had to find him." Weasley says "The days were hard, and I'm not a fan of camping. But every day brought us closer to our goal." The team found Greyback's camp on the summit of a mountain. They circled in, and fought their way to Greyback. One Auror reports that they tried not to kill all of the werewolves, but some of them were very hostile and wouldn't back down. They stunned Greyback, and tied him up. Taking him to the ministry, he was locked up at Azkaban. The minister feels that Greyback could escape again, and so there was a trial. Greyback was guilty, and he was scheduled to be executed on July 31__st__. However, due to some complaint, he will now be executed July 28__th__. Anyone is free to come, although young children are not advised. _

_Article by Hermione Granger_

Rebecca looked up from reading the paper. "Are we going?" "Yes." said Shawn. "We are."

The execution was very formal. They read the charges beforehand. Greyback was smiling, an evil look. He didn't seem to care that he was about to die. At the last minute, Andie found she couldn't look, and she closed her eyes.

Hermione wrote more articles about treating werewolves as everyday people. Werewolves were becoming accepted in society. One night, Andie and her friends were outside, looking at the stars and talking. "What should we do now?" asked Rebecca. "What do you mean?" Andie asked, puzzled. "Well, the werewolf issue is solved." "Yeah, it is. And now we can live carefree until the next problem arises." "And when it does, we'll be ready to take it on."


End file.
